


The Fallible & the Wanting Hearts

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Anal Play, Androids, Blow Jobs, Desire, Dominance, Erotica, F/M, Flirting, I Ship It, Japanese Character(s), Lust, Manga & Anime, Mechanics, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passion, Porn With Plot, Reunions, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Short, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Through all his sufferings and lonely endeavors, Jiro has returned finally to Mitsuko. In reuniting with him, Mitsuko finds her mechanical protector, friend and confidant is not only 'human' but a true love she never lost hope in.
Relationships: Jiro/Mitsuko Kōmyōji
Comments: 5





	The Fallible & the Wanting Hearts

"Jiro, Jiro, let me see into you, my Jiro?" Mitsuko Komyouji suddenly burst out laughing as she did whenever she spoke those words. She knew very well where Jiro was - sitting in the upstairs attic where she always found him playing the guitar when he wasn't playing with Masaru, assisting their father or spending private sweet moments with her at night.

Jiro was the most intriguing and inspiring person Mitsuko ever had in her life - with deeply sensitive eyes, a sweet, supple tongue and a big cock that was always gorgeous. He never refused to help out with father or Masaru, ogled other ladies in the nearby town or lectured her about the late hours she put into her university studies. In fact, he never made any demands on his beloved beacon at all except she had to periodically check his wiring and add fresh fuel to his oral reservoir for those times when she had him bring pleasure her _cave_. She also had to wash her leftover fluids off him, especially his well endowed, hard shaft, but that was practically a matter of her own fastidiousness. If she had chosen, she could have left it alone but she liked to suck Jiro's cock now and then and had no desire to taste her own stale anal juices or refuse from other parts of her body.

It wasn't that Mitsuko had any urgent need for her android lover. She was 21 years old yet intelligent and willful enough to hold up her side of a conversation and her face was attractive, with her short black hair, brown eyes and clear complexion. She was slender as most women her age were but she carried such beauteous curves in the right places. Her breasts were full and soft with large pink nipples and not a drop of silicone, while her buttocks and thighs were big and curvy and no man had ever expressed any complaint about them. Her reasons for pleasuring herself with a human-android lover were for her own convenience and personal sense of devotion, rather than anything judgmental in her. She had been through so much with Jiro and through the losses and terrors, he never failed to defend or put her safety before his. The young man she once called a "Mad Machine" proved more real than those she believed to have known.

On this Spring day, she had been watching a class video on her computer and needed someone - or something - to alleviate her resulting sexual arousal. This was the main reason she had Jiro keep her company while father and Masaru were out on errands - to take care of her needs when she didn't want to take the time to read or entertain the fancies of a classmate and _sweet talk_ him into coming over to her house. Of course, Jiro wasn't overly protective of her, except for moments a real threat looms, when he had taken his true form and took down Gil's _slaves_. She had taken to calling him her "Guardian" because she enjoyed the fantastical romantic manga she often read and because her life was so similar to that of the many main characters who populated those stories. In addition, she rather liked the alliteration.

"Your _princess_ awaits you," Mitsuko continued as she followed the endearing melody of Jiro's guitar from the study and into her bedroom. The bed had been prepared before her going to the study and was covered only with a bottom sheet and her pillows.

Jiro smiled, Mitsuko's presence one he always found the greatest sensation of peace. "Come to me please, Mitsu."

Mitsuko had removed all her clothing while watching the video and playing with her clit and she was relieved in never stressing in buying clothing for Jiro, considering such a thing to be an entirely intimate act and a nuisance to remove yet she often enjoyed to see him naked in the bathroom. While he stood with the fronts of his legs pressing against the edge of the mattress, she cleared her throat his attention, climbed onto the bed and lay on her back with a pillow under her head.

Jiro had been programmed at the lab to climb onto a bed when he was in the position he was then and he did so, with Mitsuko helping him by steering his lifelike mechanical body into a kneeling position between her spread thighs. Seeing his erect, eight inch white cock with the pale pink head, she decided to start by sucking on it for a while. Being a robotic device under his tanned silicone skin, he wouldn't gain any pleasure from it, nor would he ejaculate but his erection looked exactly like the real thing. From sexual education courses, Mitsuko knew it felt just as real so she would enjoy the sensation almost as much as sucking on a real cock, which was something she always liked to do.

Her mechanical lover was still kneeling near the foot of the bed so Mitsuko pushed her pillow out of the way and turned her body so she was lying face down in front of him. Out of habit, she smiled up at his face Jiro's his stoic features quickly changed to smile back as she teased his _erogenous zones_ to get him to react. With her right hand, she gently held the hard artificial cock while she bent forward and started to lick the shaft. Her father, had developed the skin that covered him there had done an amazing job; the artificial covering felt exactly like the real thing, even to the point of having blood vessels and irregularities as if Jiro had been circumcised.

Probably the best and most realistic feature was the head. It was pink and had the correct mushroom shape and the covering skin felt like soft velvet under Mitsuko's tongue. There was even a small slit in the end but she knew it was not functional. No semen would ever gush from there. That didn't bother her and she probed the succulent looking tip of her tongue into the small opening as if it were the cock of a real, live man.

Until that time, Jiro had been somewhat solitary, except for having climbed onto the bed because there was no reason for him to be moving. That changed after his lover stroked his cock a few times between her lips. Mitsuko reached her arm around his hip, found the spots that controlled his thrusting speed and depth, and piqued them to the right speed and most shallow penetration. Jiro started stroking into her open mouth and she quickly matched his slow pace, sucking his cock at the same tempo and caressing the shaft with her tongue as she liked doing with him in her most secret dreams. Once again, strictly out of habit, she glanced up at his patient and handsome face but that was the last time she did.

Mitsuko was lying face down so she adjusted her position slightly so she could reach under her naked body and start fondling her clit, also at the same pace as Jiro's big cock filling her mouth. She was already swollen and aroused from the music she had been hearing but hadn't started lubricating yet. That changed in a few minutes and she continued sucking Jiro's cock until she was wet enough to take it into her pussy. Giving him head was a pleasant and erotic sensation but sharing a bed was a lot more fun, and was the main reason she had allowed him to spend many a night with her.

Once again, Mitsuko reached around Jiro's hip to the spot that governed his thrusting speed and this time she _turned it off_ so she could remove her mouth from the lifelike silicone cock. After getting onto her back again with her pillow in place for her head, she repositioned Jiro's arms to reaching straight forward so they would be supporting his weight when he lay atop her. She pulled him forward and slid under his form as she had learned to do, until her pussy made the initial contact with his cock. Mitsuko had no need for a condom because she was the only woman who held his affections and he couldn't possibly impregnate her.

Holding her pussy lips spread with the thumb and fingers of one hand, Mitsuko held his cock to guide it into position. When she felt the head was in the proper position, she turned his thrusting on again, with the same shallow and slow movements as she had enjoyed before. Mitsuko felt the tip ease its way between her thumb and fingers and drew her breath in sharply between her teeth when the head wedged into the slick pink place where it was intended to go. She let the first few strokes continue to be slow and shallow until she reached down and increased them both. Her body started to writhe in pleasure as she reveled in the greater speed and deeper penetration.

"Give it to me, Jiro," she murmured into his right ear, even though she knew the organ was completely non-functional.

"So warm...so pure..." Jiro breathed in Mitsuko's scent. Reminding him of the night he had first touched her face and told her how much he cared for her-only intensified and much more sacred.

But his other parts were working perfectly. Jiro's cock surged into Mitsuko's pussy at the speed and to the depth she had desired and she bucked back to meet it. Again, after a few more strokes and more lubrication flowing from her pussy, she turned up the speed and depth again so most of the length of the robot's shaft was plunging in and out of her needy pink orifice. She would never use the maximum settings because one would have been too fast for her and the other would've driven into her too deeply. Mitsuko liked to meet the surge of Jiro's cock part way, as she would've done whether or not he were a real man.

"Yeah! Dear God yes!" she trilled. "Stick your big cock in me! Fuck me here and now Jiro. Make me yours NOW!"

Unable to hold back a chuckle, Jiro leaned in and nipped at Mitsuko's exposed neck. "Mitsuko-san, I'm here...will never leave you..." he murmured before granting the young woman what she wanted, his hands following her curves fluidly.

As she gave him orders and praises Mitsuko thrashed about on the bed, her hips swiveling and her pussy slamming back to meet his thrusts because Jiro's cock was so big it was hitting all her sweetest spots, especially the base of her clit. While her body moved, her hands did too, caressing the robot's sides and back as she liked to do with all her lovers. When repairing Jiro on his return, Mitsuko had considered a choice of body hair and had chosen to keep him hairless because she liked to stroke her beloved as she was doing then with Jiro and hair would've been just a distraction. He did have pubic hair which she could tickle her face with it when giving him a blow job but his body was otherwise bare.

The intimate love making continued for a long time and Mitsuko's climax slowly mounted, which was also the way she liked to do. Besides his staying power, the main advantage of a android lover such as Jiro was that he would never be in a hurry. He would plunge his cock in and out of whatever orifice the euphoric lady wanted pleased and never be in any hurry to come, thereby giving his lover as much time as she wanted to build up to a monumental orgasm. That last feature was what Mitsuko loved the most about Jiro and she was making full use of it that day in her bed.

When she reached her peak of excitement, with her body in constant motion and her head rolling from side to side on the pillow, Mitsuko reached down and felt Jiro's speed fire up to the highest level she ever felt. His big cock started surging into her at the fastest speed yet that day and she continued to match it.

"Give it to me! Fuck me harder! Make me come!"

"Mitsuko-san...my love...mine..." Jiro whispered as he did not hold back, his fears of harming her swept aside as this fervent and all too real feeling overtook his being.

Seconds later, that is what the human android did. Like an epic eruption of lightning joy, her climax crashed through her body. Mitsuko's whole form shook and a second, even stronger, explosion of ecstasy inundated her as she finished coming. After her orgasm, she relaxed completely on the bed but, of course, Jiro continued driving his cock in and out of her pussy until she almost reached down to his control and turned the settings to **Off**. He withdrew and stopped and Mitsuko laid on her back for a few minutes, resting and catching her breath. She wasn't through enjoying the moment with her mechanical lover, however, because there was something else she wanted Jiro to do for her.

She loved having her pussy eaten and, for Mitsuko, the best time was right after fucking because her lips and clit were still swollen and would be especially sensitive. She pushed Jiro down toward the foot of the bed and slid herself slightly closer to the head. When she was satisfied with the new location, Mitsuko readjusted Jiro's arms, pulling him down until his face was just above her wanton pussy. With another small adjustment, his mouth was exactly where she wanted it.

The moral-hearted android had a second set of controls, similar to the ones on his hip, which were located on the side of his head. For this particular sexual thrill, Mitsuko would have to hold on to Jiro's head and steer his face and tongue to whatever part of her pussy was most in need. She turned the head controls on, minimum speed at first, and the robot youth's tongue snaked out of his mouth to begin licking one of her pussy lips with an up and down motion.

"Ooooo, yeah, I love it when you do that."

He smirked on hearing this confession.

Jiro's tongue was well designed to give pleasure to a woman, flipping up and down to caress her where she wanted it. The organ was made of plastic, similar to his cock but much softer and more flexible. The upper surface and all around the tip and edges were covered with a myriad of tiny suction cups, intended to have a slightly abrasive effect on any part of her pussy where the tongue was being applied. Jiro's cleverly designed upper giver of joy was working perfectly and Mitsuko could feel pleasure rippling through her body from wherever she used it.

"Yeah! Yeah! Just like that," she murmured as she eased Jiro's face upward on the first lip, all the way to her volcanic peak.

Replicating what she liked for a real man to do, Mitsuko switched Jiro's head to the other side of her pussy and sighed happily when his lingual caresses felt just as good to her there. Once again, she moved the slowly oscillating tongue upward along a sensitive pussy lip until she reached her mons. By that time, her whole body was rocking from side to side and she was fucking up against Jiro's face. She knew she was at the highest level of sexual excitement she was going to reach and that it was time for her to cum.

Whenever Jiro is eating her out, Mitsuko always wants him to finish by sucking on her clit while his tongue fondles the engorged sweet spot. Though an android, Jiro did have that capability much to Mitsuko's surprise. This was a possible shortcoming he didn't have, but she didn't consider it as being a serious one. She turned the control on the side of his head to one of the fastest and held his face against her clit. The plastic tongue vibrating to the sweetest of her sweet spots sent massive waves of delight washing through her body as she pitched and tossed all over the bed.

"Yes! Oh, god! Make me cum," she ordered her mechanical protector and lover.

"MITSU!!!" Jiro yelled out in pleasure grasping onto her tightly as if she'd evaporate from his arms or be snatched away by fate many times before.

He understood entirely, the greatest wave of all crashed over her, inundating her with joy. Mitsuko cried out ecstatically as she came and all her muscles clenched at the same time. After her orgasm, she relaxed completely, barely having just enough presence of mind to turn off that awesome robotic tongue.

Mitsuko lay in bed for the next half hour, with a great feeling of warmth and joy saturating her body until she finally got up to tend to the cleanup. She went to the bathroom and washed all her juices from her pussy and everywhere they had splattered before going back to do the same for her mechanical lover's face and body. After cleaning off his mouth area and permanently erect cock, she came back and laid beside him while Jiro played a new song her composed for her. That evening, she had enjoyed two great orgasms and would experience many more over the next few years. Jiro had finally returned just when hope seemed to be brittle and she hoped he would remain with her far longer than in the past.

"Go to sleep Mitsu, rest..." his soothing voice waived around her ears.

More than anything, Mitsuko considered the return of her one true and loyal friend to be the most blessed and best moment she had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Have been on a "Kikaider" craze of late and wanted to do a Jiro/Mitsuko story. It takes place after "Kikaider vs Inazuman", always hoped and believed Jiro returned to the Komyouji. Hope you enjoy it and appreciate reviews. The anime and characters are property of Shotaro Ishinomori. Some elements of "Kikaider Reboot" also inspired this story. Enjoy!


End file.
